When You Were Young
by Imakethecrowdrock99
Summary: the summary is inside due to its length :
1. summary

"Come on, I mean we're gonna have to learn sometime," she told him. A 10 year old Tyler stared at his best friend. "And why not with someone who's your best friend," Lauren suggested. Tyler shrugged, "I guess your right," he replied. The young girl nodded nervously as the boy next to her began to lean forward and pucker his lips. She did the same and a moment later they shared their first kiss. "Ew!" a voice shouted. Lauren and Tyler jumped apart to find their friends staring at them. "You guys are sick," Reid told them. Tyler glared at his blonde best friend then turned back to Lauren, "It wasn't that bad," he whispered to her. She smiled then stood up to chase after Reid chanting, "Your next." Leaving Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue laughing.

That was 8 years ago when time was still on their sides. But things were different now. After growing up with the boys and becoming inseparable, a secret tore them apart. When junior high came to an end Lauren found out about the boys secret lives and the adults thought it would be safer for Lauren to stay away from the boys. It tore her up to stay away, but she did it.

Its senior year and things are about to become turned upside down when one son decides to take back their friendship. But with a whole new set of friends is Lauren going to allow the possible heartbreak or romance to happen again?


	2. Incounters with the past

BAM. Collision. Lauren was now on the ground, her books scattered everywhere. As she started gathering her things she let a few curse words slip through her teeth, "Don't you know how to walk?" she spoke angrily through her teeth.

"I'm really sorry," she froze recognizing the voice. When she looked up she found Tyler Simms kneeling down to help her. For 4 years she had been avoiding him and her once best friends. For 4 years she had had to make herself forget them, forget him. As their eyes met, she knew she was in trouble.

"Lauren!" another familiar voice yelled from the other end of the hall. Her eyes closed as the foot steps became louder. "Here," Tyler spoke and took her hand in his helping her to her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled, quickly discarding his hand. She turned to see Aaron reaching his destination, his eyes glaring at Tyler.

"Simms, you push her down?" Aaron asked. "Aaron stop," Lauren told him, "We weren't watching where we were going and bumped into each other." Aaron looked at Lauren as she explained, but turned his glare back to Tyler. "Get lost Simms," he told him. Tyler looked at Lauren before brushing shoulders with Aaron as he walked past him.

Aaron turned to Lauren and backed her up against the lockers, "Don't talk to them," he spoke with rage. "Aaron don't even tell me who I can and can't talk to," Lauren shot back pushing him away from her. Aaron only pushed her back with more force, she knew her arm would be bruised. "You will..." his words faded as another voice joined the conversation.

"Aaron!" another once familiar voice called. Lauren and Aaron both looked to find Caleb Danvers a few paces away from them. "Get lost Danvers. Simms listened now its your turn," Aaron said turning to his enemy. It gave Lauren the perfect getaway route as she darted past him and towards Caleb. Caleb stopped her, "Are you alright?" he asked with a brotherly tone. She nodded then glared at Aaron before walking quickly away. Caleb glared at Aaron for a few more moments before turning and following Lauren.

She rushed away before he could catch up to her. She had worked too hard for too long to let a small, minor and totally heart-breaking incounter with her past upset her. But she was failing at that. Of course she had crossed paths with her once best friends before, but she had managed to make it as short and painless as possible. Which was also fairly easy since she had become friends with Aaron Abbot and his crew.

But if today was any indication of how the rest of her senior year was going to go, she was going to be living in high school hell.

* * *

SOOOO Im sorry if that sounded like crap, but Im currently using my sisters (who happens to be 11 and a brat) laptop because my laptop has crashed or something like that. Which means I can't get my hands on any of my writing. Yeah Im pissed! Haha but Im gonna try and just keep going on from memory, so please bare with me : )

Thanks so much guys!

P.S. some reviews would be helpful and lovely : )


End file.
